Definicion de crisis
by escandinavian
Summary: Definitivamente esta ocultando algo…"Raven siempre ha sido una persona complicada" le dijo Cyborg a su líder...Yque tienes que decir raven?,fue la presión?,el miedo?,el estrés?,tu padre?,Slade?, que te dio motivo para empezar con esa porquería?...


CAP 1

Definitivamente nos esta ocultando algo…

INTRO:

Todo empieza en la torre como a las dos de la madrugada, la ansiedad inundaba el cuarto, Robin parecía muy molesto mientras buscaba en la computadora y conversaba con su compañero Cyborg.

"Raven siempre ha sido una persona complicada" le dijo Cyborg a su líder, quien ya se veía un poco exhausto.

Robin lo miró de reojo y golpeó el teclado "dime ahora donde se metió?... ¡¿porq tiene que portarse así?!" le preguntó Robin. Cyborg no respondió.

Al parecer: La muchacha se había escapado de la torre una vez mas, sin avisar y sin decir cuando regresaba, los muchachos la buscaban desde hace casi tres días.

Robin suspiró y siguió buscando datos en la computadora.

Él no dudaba de ella, o al menos eso quería, pero luego de saber su historia y todo lo q ella que había pasado últimamente no la culpaba por tratar de huir, pero (según el) aun con todo el sufrimiento del mundo no había justificación para todo el daño que se estaba ocasionando a si misma y el daño que estaba ocasionando a personas inocentes.

Todo había empezado hace unos días, la primera vez que escapó. Cuando Cyborg, Starfire y chico bestia salieron a buscarla por las calles, Robin se quedó en la torre esperándola, ese día tenia ganas de hablar con ella a solas… aunque no tenia ni idea de que iba a decirle.

(Para él, Ser el líder de equipo tenia muchas ventajas pero cada vez las responsabilidades eran mayores.)

Se levantó de la silla y se estiró "de acuerdo, es hora de ir a su habitación"

Después de estirarse y esperar otros quince minutos decidiéndose, el chico entró al cuarto de Raven, caminó un poco por el cuarto y de paso curioseó entre sus cosas en busca de algo que le explicara el reciente comportamiento de su amiga.

Libros, mas libros, cosas raras, polvos, mas libros y un pequeño cofrecito negro sobre la cama, Robin lo miró y le llamo la atención, caminó hacia el y luego retrocedió. No, no iba a abrir algo privado, eso era una falta de respeto y falta a la confianza. Pero ¿que tal si era algo importante?, el muchacho se sentó en la cama y lo agarró ¿Oh que puede pasar? Pensó y abrió la caja, de repente su expresión fue inexplicable.

Vio Cosas que le hicieron darse cuenta de que Raven solo iba de mal a peor…Para empezar había una carta de su padre Trigon dentro de un sobre negro. Lo primero que pensó fue en Raven leyendo la carta, este tipo de presión sobre sus hombros ya no era saludable

Decía lo siguiente:

_Es cuestión de tiempo para salir de nuevo al mundo que tu tanto proteges, Voy a destruir ese mundo como destruí Azarath y te voy a matar a ti a tus amigos humanos de la misma forma que maté a tu madre y los sacerdotes que te criaron._

Robin no entendía como su Trigon le había dejado esta carta, no tenia sentido, pero con la segunda pieza encontrada no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

"oh no…dios mío Raven por favor…esta no es la solución" murmuró, bastante apenado, con una mezcla de sentimientos que involucraban odio, tristeza, impotencia y negación. Pero Antes de pensarlo dos veces Raven ya estaba en la puerta de su cuarto mirándolo con hostilidad.

"que haces aquí?" le preguntó seriamente.

Robin no la volteó a ver, se quedó callado un rato y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentarla.

"¿y bien?" preguntó ella una vez mas.

Robin suspiró profundamente

"no dudo porque no nos quieres aquí en tu cuarto Raven" dijo "lo único que no entiendo es porque te guardas estas cosas, porque nunca acudes a nosotros antes de acudir a ese tipo de basura"

"a que te refieres? Y por que estas husmeando mi habitación?! No te basta con tu cuarto y el de Starfire?"

Y súbitamente Robin volteó enojado. "¡no uses ese tono ahora Raven!, ¡esto es serio!"

En ese momento entendió que este no era el amigo Robin, sino que este era el líder de los titanes quien le hablaba. Raven se calló y miró al muchacho enfurecido. "¡¿que es esto?!" le preguntó tratando de intimidarla, hubo un silencio incomodo y estresante pero Raven no se puso nerviosa y anticipando el regaño que se venia salió de su habitación pensando que no necesitaba este tipo de idioteces, salió dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para subir a la azotea. Robin no dudo en seguirla.

"¿y bien?, no tienes una ingeniosa explicación para esto?, no hay un sarcasmo irónico? O algo que me diga que eso no es tuyo?" le preguntó mientras la seguía de cerca. Raven lo ignoraba. "estoy esperando…que tienes que decir?, fue la presión?, fue el miedo?, fue el estrés?, tu padre?, Slade?, que te dio motivo para empezar con esa porquería?"

"no te metas en mis asuntos"

"tu eres mi asunto Raven"

"no, no lo soy, aléjate de lo que hago"

"y que es exactamente lo que haces?!"  
"Eso no es de tu interés!"

"¡¿no es de mi interés saber porque un miembro de mi equipo… y una amiga muy querida se esta drogando?!" gritó Robin, Raven se detuvo una vez que ya había llegado a la azotea y lo miró tranquilamente.

"Robin, lo puedo controlar, no te preocupes" dijo ella, casi con orgullo.

Pero Robin no pudo evitar estallar de ira "bien Raven, te felicito" dijo con sarcasmo "dominas las drogas, perfecto…y discúlpame por las molestias, entonces yo ya no tengo de nada que preocuparme ahora que me dices que lo tienes controlado Y Se supone que yo te tengo que creer?."

Raven entendía que Robin estaba en lo correcto, entendía que esta situación no estaba a su favor, pero su orgullo personal no la dejaba verse como la ingenua en una situación de esta magnitud.

"lo controlo Robin, no te tengo que explicar nada mas."

"¿desde cuando inhalas esa cosa?" Demandó en saber su líder

Raven se negó a responder y se quedó callada mientras que Robin se le acercaba peligrosamente "Raven, dime desde cuando empezaste con eso?" la muchacha retrocedió unos pasos poniéndose a la defensiva, el muchacho le alcanzó a agarrar de los hombros con fuerza, casi lastimándola, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. "desde cuando?!" Raven cerró los ojos, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para teletransportarse. "contéstame!" le gritó el joven.

"medio año"dijo ella.

Robin la soltó casi de inmediato.

"medio año?!" repitió dándole la espalda una vez mas. "MEDIO AÑO…¡¿QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA MENTE?!, ¡¿QUE CLASE D…" suspiró y se tranquilizo, luego la miró con la mirada alzada "estoy tan apenado por ti Raven"

Raven caminó hacia el y lo miró cara a cara.

"no tienes derecho a decirme eso, quizá no sea algo bueno Robin, yo lo reconozco, pero tienes que aceptar que nunca te he fallado, nunca he faltado a un entrenamiento, nunca he faltado a una misión, ¡nunca e faltado con mi trabajo!"

"Raven comprende que esto no se trata de fallarme a mi o de fallarle a tu padre, esto se trata de cómo te estés cumpliendo a ti misma"

"tu no entiendes Robin NO ENTIENDES LO QUE YO HE PASADO!"

"ESE ES EXACTAMENTE EL PROBLEMA NUNCA SABESMOS QUE ESTAS PASANDO TU NUNCA NOS DICES NADA, QUE HAY DE LAS CARTAS QUE HAS RECIBIDO DE TRIGON?"

Raven murmuró algo entre dientes, Hubo otro silencio incomodo entre los chicos y Raven mostrando dignidad según ella se transportó a su habitación y se encerró, cosa que para Robin había sido solo cobardía

FIN CAP 1…. HASTA EL PROX CAP.


End file.
